Warriors:The Dawn Prophecy
by diehard.demigod
Summary: "In the rose pink light of Dawn, seven kits are born. Though their lives interlink, there is a chink. Fill the chink, or all Clans will submerge!" Dawnpaw began to shriek. Which side are you on- Team Moonpaw, or team Lionkit! Leave your awnser!


Prologue

Get away from my kits Keffe! Now, a grey she-cat hissed. How about you make me Shi-Shi said the tom sarcastically. Suddenly the tom screeched in absolute pain, Get your kit off of me Shira! A small smile appeared on Shira s kitty mouth. Do what mommy taught you Dawn, sweetheart. Suddenly the rouge tom fell over knocked out. Was that okay mommy, Dawn asked. Shira shook her head yes.  
Wake up Moon, Lark, Powder, Mossy, and Poppy. We have to go somewhere else now. Aww! Mommy, we just moved yesterday, a powdery white she-kit said, while standing up.  
EEP, Powder! You stepped on my tail, shrieked a little rust colored she kit. You get over it Poppy, Powder yelled back. Looks like they're at it again, sighed Dawn. Can't you two ever get along!

CHAPTER 1 Shira My pads are bleeding again Momma, complained Lark. Mommy, tell us more about the Warriors! Mom, I'm hungry! Mom lets play in the water! Shira had just about had enough with these kits. Then she had an idea. Warriors. Shira would take her kits to the Warriors. Kits, what are your favorite Warrior Clans? ThunderClan, said five of her kits. I like RiverClan, squeaked Mossy nervously. Then Poppy pounced. Grr, Im a ThunderClan Warrior attacking you! Grr! Hehe, could you please get off of me now Poppy, your hurting my tummy cause you weight!

Comeon kits, we are going to go visit ThunderClan. The kits all squealed with delight.

Intruder, said a voice from the other side of the revine. They stopped running at Shira and her kits when they saw that they were just hungry and hurt from the trip they made. Ohh! Your a real Warrior, said Moon. We want to be part of ThunderClan, said Dawn. Then she walked up bravely. The tom leader of the group looked surprised. Hello, my name is Halestar. For your bravery and courage for approaching me, I accept your request to join my Clan. To join ThunderClan. Moon walked up to a small she-cat who looked to be what I heard were called apprentices. Hi your pretty, what's your name? Can we be mates when I get older, asked Moon. Uhh, said the apprentice, clearly taken back by his question. Thank you, Im Rainypaw, and maybe. How old are you, Rainypaw asked. Were six moons old, Moon said.

Good, your the perfect age to become apprentices, come with me, I ll introduce me to the Clan, then we will hold your Ceremony.

Dawn Dawn was absolutely thrilled, she and her kin had met everyone and it now was time for they're ceremony. Rainypaw was taking a special intrest in Moon and was licking her future mate clean. You 6 are now 6 moons old and you are of age to become apprentices. Kits, do you swear to follow the code of our ancestors? Yes, my siblings and I said. Good, I now give you the names of Dawnpaw, Powderpaw, Moonpaw, Larkpaw, Mossypaw, and Poppypaw. Quialltalon, you are brave and strong, you will be mentor to Larkpaw. I hope your skills rub off on her. Appletree, you are loyal, and trustworthy. You will be Mentor to Mossypaw. I hope your skills will rub of on her. His speech went on and on. I didn't pay attention till it was my turn. Lonerose, you are sneeky, strong, and loyal. You will be mentor to Dawnpaw, I hope your skills rub off on Dawnpaw, Halestar finished.

Moonpaw

It was apperantly bed time, so Moonpaw didn't have to train. He was so happy, not just because he was a Clan cat, but also because he had met to most bueatiful cat in the world. The best part was that he loved her, and she loved him. Moonpaw! I made a nest for you! Its right next to mine, Rainypaw whispered. He couldn't hold back his purr. Now he could look at her beauty until he fell asleep.

Larkpaw

Larkpaw was so excited! I mean, had they seen her Mentor? He was so handsome! She was surprised that none of her sisters had been mooning over him! Uh Oh, was she mooning over him? Did he think she was pretty? Larkpaw had so many questions to ask, but nobody to ask them to!

Dawnpaw

That night Dawnpaw dreamed. She was in a beautiful meadow filled with cats, but none of which she knew. Then she heard a voice. Hello Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw turned around and gasped. This cat was beautiful. I am Dovestar. Leader... I mean past leader of ThunderClan, I was leader 2000 moons ago, I just keep forgetting that I'm, dead. Wha-what do you want, Dawnpaw said. Suddenly her regular green eyes started to glow. In the rose pink light of Dawn, seven kits are born. Though their lives interlink, there is a chink. Fill the chink, or all Clans will submerge! Dawnpaw began to shriek. Let me out of here, I want to go back to my nest! Everything began to disappear. Somebody help me! Dawnpaw, Dawnpaw, wake up!

Poppypaw Poppypaw was freaking out! Dawnpaw wouldn't wake up, and she kept hissing and yowling for help. Wake up! I'm going to go get Blackthorne and Shira, Poppypaw said.

Larkpaw

When Poppypaw, Shira, and Blackthorne came in, Dawnpaw was up and panting. What happend in your dream Dawnpaw, said Blackthorne. The Dawn Prophecy, was all she managed to say. Blackthornes eyes widened with shock. Everybody, out! Larkpaw turned tail and left the den. 


End file.
